Shattered
by 9202101
Summary: Future!Tsuna switched places with his younger self just before future!Hibari kissed him. How will f!Hibari bite Tsuna to death? 1827. Slightly D18. Not M much but still inappropriate for a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shattered

**Author:** daqbakla

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Summary:** Future!Tsuna switched places with his younger self just before future!Hibari kissed him. How will f!Hibari bite Tsuna to death? 1827. Slightly D18. NO HUMOR.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I used.

* * *

Leaning forward against the wall, Kyouya secured his prey. His eyes burned with hunger, like a carnivorous predator eyeing on a herbivore. He leaned forward to get a taste of his meal. But instead of being scared like he usually is, the herbivore simply smirked and - POOF!

Smoke surrounded the prey and a smaller silhouette appeared. Kyouya, with his very fast reflexes, took out his tonfa and sent the shadow flying.

"Hiiiiiiii!"

He knew that his prey was replaced by his 10-year younger self. What irritates him is the timing. Of all the time, why now? Just when he was about to savor a delicious meal.

The smoke eventually faded and the middle schooler Tsuna, leaning on the floor and holding his swollen left cheek, appeared.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Shut up, herbivore. I'm not in a good mood right now," Kyouya crouched in front of him. "I'll definitely bite you to death!"

"Hiiiiiiii!"

...

POOF!

Smoke clouded Tsuna's vision. When it lessened, he found himself in his small room from 10 years ago. 'Seems nostalgic,' he told himself with a soft smile.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna," a familiar voice greeted, "You've grown."

"Ah! Reborn!" he exclaimed with eyes full of happiness. The baby was on the table in front of him. "We're you tutoring me?" he asked upon seeing notebooks in front of him.

"Yes. And you haven't finished your homework." Reborn reached for a snack on the table. "And being here, it is your responsibility to finish it."

"Eh? Can I pass on this one? Please, Reborn…" the brunette clasped his hands and kneeled to plead.

The baby's lips curled up a little and agreed. "As a reward."

...

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna couldn't move an inch from his position. He's scared of the person with him. "W-Why am I blindfolded and handcuffed?" he hesitatingly asked.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?"

"Hiiiiiiii!"

Kyouya's hands crawled under his shirt and made their way to his chest.

"And I told you that I'll bite you to death."

Something soft and wet touched Tsuna's left ear. It sent him shivers and also made him gasp. The other's free hand started stroking his buttons.

"Hi…Hibari…san…" But he couldn't resist; his hands were bound.

Pinching. Nibbling. Licking. Nipples. Ear. Neck.

His cheeks turned rosy pink and sweat formed like beads on his face out of embarrassment. Kyouya lifted Tsuna's shirt, exposing his back, and gently kissed his back. But the herbivore still can't keep quiet.

"Hiiiii!"

Irritated, the carnivorous predator bit his sides, leaving bite marks on his skin, and licked him softly. Still feeling the pain, the poor herbivore felt no sooner the other's grip down below. Just as it was grinded and squeezed, he realized and turned beet red.

"So you like this, hm?" Kyouya whispered, teasing.

"Hn…!"

"You're getting bigger. Should we take it out?"

"Hi-Hiba-"

...

HUFF. HUFF.

'I'm really worried about what Kyouya will do to the younger me…' Tsuna thought as he wan towards a very familiar place. 'How will he bite _me_ to death?' Terrible things flashed through his imagination. 'Hiiiiii! The younger _me_ will definitely be full of bruises when he gets back!'

"Oi, Tsuna!" a known voice called out.

He stopped from his tracks and spotted a familiar figure approach from the school's baseball field. "Yamamoto," he smiled.

"Classes are already over. Why do you seem to be in a hurry?"

"Have you seen Kyo-Hibari-san?"

"He might still be in their office."

"Thanks!" he waved good bye. But before completely leaving, Tsuna told his friend, "You're looking good, as usual!"

'Hm?' Takeshi thought that something's wrong with Tsuna but easily brushed off the idea.

The brunette went in their building and tried to remember where the reception room is. Just as he passed by the lavatory, he bumped into another familiar face.

"Tenth!" A silver haired guy as tall as him greeted energetically. "I thought you went home already?"

"Gokudera! Just in time."

"You suddenly grew taller, Tenth. Just this morning you were this tall…" He raised his hand just below his eyes.

'I can't tell him that I came from the future…' Tsuna thought nervously. "M-Maybe you're just imagining. A-Anyway, I'm on my way to the reception room…"

"Reception room? Then I'll accompany you there!"

"A-No need, Gokudera…kun. I can-"

"No worries, Tenth! It's the job of the right hand man to accompany the boss."

Tsuna couldn't think of any excuses. He want to go alone to _his_ Kyouya. "But…Hibari-san doesn't like crowds…"

Gokudera suddenly froze. "That bastard!"

"I'll be going then."

...

'I don't want to hurry this up but…'

"…only a few minutes left…right?"

"Hm?"

Tsuna couldn't pick up what the other said. His head was hazy and confused. Kyouya's hand slipped in his pants and felt his backdoor.

"H-Hiiiii! Hibari-san! Such thing-!"

"You can't be the only one enjoying."

1

"You need some stretching."

2

"Hn."

3

Breathe.

They were pulled out. But not long after, something bigger pushed in.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

Tears ran down Tsuna's eyes. He haven't experienced something like this before. It definitely hurts…but somehow…

"P-Please…H-Hibari…san…I…"

A hand unexpectedly held his handcuffed hands.

"…just a little…longer…"

Slow rhythm. Moderate. Fast.

"Hibari-san!"

"Hnn…!"

...

'I want to see Kyouya's younger self, too.'

Tsuna was standing in front of the Disciplinary Committee Office. He was excited and could not contain the smile he's wearing. It was quiet. He knocked three times and stated his presence but no one answered. Just as he opened the door, he heard a loud crash. He finally saw the person he was looking for! On the floor, under his sworn brother, Dino.

"Y-Yo, Tsuna!"

"Get off me, pervert." Kyouya took out his tonfa and sent the blonde flying. "What do you want, herbivore?"

The poor herbivore couldn't move. He was still shocked with what he saw. Even though it was very abrupt, he saw it. They're not just over each other. Their lips…

"I don't have any obligation to explain to you what you saw." Kyouya stood up. "If you don't need something, scram. Or I'll-"

The smile he wore before entering was still there but a weaker one. He tried to suppress it but tears began to flow from his eyes. 'It hurts…' He bowed his head and clenched his aching chest.

'It hurts…'

The abrupt moment he saw kept looping in his head: their lips locked in each other's. Tsuna looked up, still with tears on his eyes, at the man before him. For the last minute, he gazed at Kyouya's usual frowned face. And smiled.

POOF!

* * *

**A/N:** Ciaossu! I haven't written something for more than a year! D: I had problems with my writing style. Now I'm a little confident. Haha. I came back with another BL fanfic but with a different pairing. I think I made them a little OC's. Sorry. Just have to remove this from my mind and my chest! Haha. Hope you enjoyed reading. I'm planning to write another chapter in continuation to this. But, who knows, I might not be able to come up with something good. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Shattered

**Author:** daqbakla

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Summary:** Tsuna and his future self went back to their own time. How will both Tsuna deal with their Hibari? 1827.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters I used.

**A/N:** My first second chapter! I deeply apologize for being on hiatus for a very looooooong time. I'm useless when it comes to time management. /shot. I really am sorry. I would update for long intervals but please continue on reading. Please? Anyway, this chapter's longer than the first (more words, that is). *laughs* And this time it focuses more on 'now'. *sigh* I have planned my plot ever since I finished the first chapter and ever since I decided on making this a multi-chapter fic. Thus, anything similar to the latest chapters of the original work (like the inspection day thingy) has nothing to do with my chapters. Not that I'm being snotty or what, just clarifying. Ok? Hope you'll enjoy! /bows and leaves.

* * *

_A raven haired guy stood in the middle of the room, a brunette young man before him wore a forced smile, and a blonde man laid almost half-unconscious on the floor._

POOF!

Hibari Kyoya, the Head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Junior High, became confused as the person before him was swallowed suddenly by smoke. As it gradually ceased, a smaller silhouette took shape.

"Tsuna!" Cavallone Dino immediately approached and covered the silhouette with his fur jacket. "Romario!" he called out to his subordinate. A middle-aged man in black coat and tie immediately entered from the door. "I think we should bring him home." His subordinate nodded and carried the unconscious boy. "Hibari," Dino turned to face the head prefect, "I apologize for what happened. I have to leave and attend to Tsuna."

Hibari didn't respond nor moved an inch. He's still at lost with what he saw: Sawada Tsunayoshi, half-naked and weak. His knees and elbows were touching the ground. His hands were bound with handcuffs and his eyes were blindfolded with a black tie. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was disoriented. His pants and boxers were pulled down to his right knee, showing much skin of his lower body. He looked tired and weak. There were bite marks on his limbs and waist. Beads of sweat dripped all over his soft-looking skin.

Everyone in the school had seen this poor kid race around the town with only his boxers, thought Hibari. But this time he was barer in a different way. He usually looked pathetic and weak. But this time he was very much vulnerable and… More often than not, he gets irritated from the sight of weaklings and herbivores. But seeing Tsuna in such state, he felt a weak pinch in his chest, which is so strange of him.

When the Cavallone left his office, Hibari sat on the sofa. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He could not shake off the image of the herbivore from his mind. "Such pale skin…" he whispered. Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Assistant Head of Disciplinary Committee, entered the room.

"Hibari-san," he started, "Sorry for intruding."

"Just in time, Kusakabe." Hibari stood from the sofa and approached his desk. "We'll start daily inspections…tomorrow."

The next morning, a flock of Hibari-underlings, err, Disciplinary Committee members were at the school gates. Anyone who saw this either trembled from fear or did not attend classes. Those brave enough to go to their classes were severely scrutinized by the Disciplinary Committee. Skirt length, sock height, haircut, etc. Those who were caught were given corresponding penalty while those who struggled were dealt with corporal punishment. And, of course, who would bite people to death but the Head of the Disciplinary Committee; Hibari was there.

Though not surprising, none fought back to the judgment of the Disciplinary Committee. Thus, the prefect was itching to hit somebody. He would pick on the flocking herbivores to satisfy his thirst but it was not enough. When it was almost time to close the gates, Hibari saw a student hurrying in a slow pace. He smirked as he recognized that spiky, brunette hair. Finally, he had someone to 'bite to death', someone who would satisfy his thirst for blood.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," their prefect greeted, "How bold of you to come late when it's the day for inspection?" He took out his tonfa and approached him. The other cowered and trembled out of fear, which made the prefect smirk a little more. Hibari then remembered the state this certain herbivore was in yesterday: unconscious, injured, and…half-naked. "You're surprisingly tough, aren't you?"

"I-is Hibari-san present during my training? I can't…seem to remember what happened yesterday," the trembling herbivore nervously smiled as he shyly scratched his head.

The prefect gaped at his reply. Surely, yesterday was weird: a grown-up Sawada Tsunayoshi crying in front of him and then a half-naked, unconscious herbivore—no wonder he could not remember anything, perhaps—showed up.

"Reborn told me that Dino-san brought me home. That I collapsed amidst the training. So, Hibari-san possibly—" he was cut short when he noticed that Hibari's face darkened. "I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san. Please ignore what I said," he slowly tip-toed into the school grounds.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the prefect called out with a sharp tone of dead-seriousness, which made Tsuna freeze, "You'll go to detention after school, or I'll bite you to death."

It has been almost a year since his life as dame-Tsuna worsened with the appearance of a baby who proclaimed to be his home tutor (to make him a mafia boss, that is). School bullies would meddle with him no more with the price of taking on corporal punishments from the baby. By now, he should have gotten used to the hard beatings and deadly training programs given to him to become (or to be forced to become) the next boss of the infamous Vongola Famiglia. But, somehow, the so-called training yesterday felt a little different. He could remember nothing of it, even though he tried.

A tap on his shoulders cut off his trail of thoughts. He raised his head and looked to his left, only to see his friend Yamamoto Takeshi. They were eating their lunch on the rooftop. "You haven't touched your yakisoba-pan," asked by his friend with wide smile, "Aren't you feeling well?" Tsuna simply laughed meekly and told him not to worry.

"Tenth!" Gokudera Hayato, who was on his right, also commented, "As your right-hand man, I'll hunt him down for you!"

"Nah," Tsuna sighed, "It's because my lower back hurts badly because of yesterday's training with Reborn…"

"With Reborn-san? But you were looking for that bastard Hibari yesterday," Gokudera talked in-between swallowing his food. The brunette looked puzzled from what he heard. "But somehow, something's weird. You were taller yesterday," he continued, "We were almost of the same height!"

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed, slowly nodding his head, "You even looked mature then. And your presence seemed different…"

"Y-You mean, the one I met yesterday was the Tenth of the future?" Gokudera exclaimed excitedly.

Tsuna froze as he realized something: that he might have travelled into the future. He could have been hit by the Bovino Famiglia's 10-year bazooka by accident. And he got badly beaten there (what a bad joke). "Did you see me leave the school?" he asked his friends.

Gokudera seemed to divert his eyes away so Yamamoto answered his friend. "I asked Gokudera to help me lock up our club room."

"Oh, so you didn't…" Tsuna took a sour bite from his yakisoba-pan. By then, he thought of directly asking their prefect. 'Maybe after dentention…'

Three knocks on the door and then he entered. Tsuna mustered all of his courage (even how small he actually had) to enter the office of the Discipline Committee. His friends offered to accompany him but he was successful in refusing. Once inside, he stood by the door like a stiff post. No one was there except the assistant prefect Kusakabe who was looking at some papers by the window. He opened his mouth to say something but no voice came out. He gulped and took a deep breath. "Ku…Kusakabe…san," with a dry voice, he softly called the other's attention.

"Hibari-san is still out," the other replied without glancing at him, "He'll be back soon."

The brunette felt a little relieved. At least, he still had some time to relax. "You…You seemed to be…busy," he started.

Kusakabe looked at him, which appeared like a glare to Tsuna and made him jump. "Yeah, the school festival is nearing. So, the Hibari-san told us to plan for the school's security and safety." As soon as he finished scanning the papers, he slid them into an envelope and approached the door. "Why don't you sit down while waiting for him?" he tapped the brunette by the shoulder and pointed at the sofa. Then he left.

Tsuna was greatly loosened himself; the presence of any Discipline Committee member burdened him. He dragged himself towards the sofa and slouched on it. The sofa felt very comfortable to sit on, what more if he lied on it. Brilliant! He looked around to check if anyone's around, then took the chance to lie on the soft sofa. Ah…what comfort! He enjoyed himself and did not notice that he fell asleep.

"Do herbivores like lying on other people's sofa?" a voice spoke. Tsuna thought it was Reborn. But the voice was deep; indeed, not the baby's. Besides, he would call him dame-Tsuna and, certainly, not herbivore. He shifted his position and suddenly remembered where he was. He abruptly sat up and saw their prefect glaring at him. "I thought I sent you here for detention?"

Tsuna immediately stood up and bowed low to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry! Kusakabe-san said that you'll be here soon and asked to sit down while I wait for you. But as I was waiting for you, I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I swear that I don't have any ill intentions as to stain this sacred sanctuary of the Disciplinary Committee. So please—" As he continuously bowed low, his lower back began to hurt again. Tsuna stopped from moving and reached for his lower back. He tried to massage it a little, hoping to somehow relieve the pain. Then he was hit by the prefect's tonfa. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, holding the cheek that was hit. It suddenly occurred to him that this had happened before; it was like a déjà vu. "Hi-Hibari-san!"

"Shut up, herbivore. You're not in a position where you could complain," Hibari crouched in front of him. "Or, I'll bite you to death!" He grabbed the other's left arm and pushed him on the sofa. He raised Tsuna's shirt to reveal his back.

The brunette, meanwhile, was struggling in pain and memories of yesterday began flashing in his mind. There were…gentle touching…lots of kisses…and heavy breathing. He closed his eyes shut to remove the image that formed in his mind. He hoped that this would not happen today. Suddenly, he felt a mild burn on his lower back.

"This should lessen it," the prefect uttered as he carefully massaged the herbivore, "If Kusakabe was here, he would give a better remedy."

The prefect was actually applying some ointment on his lower back. After a while, he lowered Tsuna's shirt and let him go. He stood up and wiped off his hands. "Get your detention slip from my desk and scram before I bite you to death."

Tsuna slowly stood up and grabbed a copy of the detention slip. He hurried towards the door and opened it. Before he left, he thanked Hibari, with a bright smile.

While walking home, Tsuna was holding on the detention slip and the ointment which was used by Hibari (and he unknowingly took as he left the office). He was pondering why Hibari-san would be kind to an herbivore like him. "Ah!" he then remembered that he was supposed to ask him about yesterday. But it was not needed anymore, it seemed. He finally remembered what happened in the future. 'But, what business did my future self have with Hibari-san?'

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you're kind enough to leave a review, please do so. I do enjoy reading your comments but please be gentle. Btw, I was encouraged to continue this because it was 23 July yesterday, a special date for me. Happy birthday, my love!_


End file.
